


Bumpy Road

by myshya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I love Atsumu so much, I love Kuroo so much, Kuroo vs Atsumu, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Oblivious Reader, Oh to be y/n, Self-Indulgent, haikyuu angst, haikyuu crack, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshya/pseuds/myshya
Summary: What if two absolutely adorable (and hot) volleyboys pine after you? Who will you choose?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is colour coded for extra fun and clarity. Red parts = Kuroo, yellow-ish parts = Atsumu, black parts = neutral / both. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on xmyshya.tumblr.com

**[April]**

“Please take a seat in the last row”, your eyes followed an extended arm of your new homeroom teacher until they landed on a boy with the messiest bedhead you’d ever seen. He didn’t seem to pay much attention to you though, instead resting his eyes on a faraway point on the other side of the window. Until he heard the noise you made while shuffling your chair, that is.  
“Hiiiiii, I’m L/N Y/N, nice to meet you neighbour!”, a wide smile formed on your face.  
“Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you too”.

One week later, you were standing on the gym’s threshold, filling your lungs with a deep breath before taking the first step in as a new manager. Volleyball had never been a sport close to your heart, but you had had some experience with it, as well as basic knowledge, so you were up for a challenge. All the more reason to after being asked by an unexpectedly fun friend. And being able to spend more time with said friend.  
But more time spent on talking came with another consequence. You started hearing rumours and whispers. Things like _wow, she’s really talking to him_ or _oh, another victim to his charm_ reached your ears from everywhere.  
“Kuroo, am I not supposed to talk to you or something?”, slipped your lips one day. You might as well continue, since he already heard you and was now looking at you with a confusion clear in his eyes. “I just heard people being… _surprised_ about this”.  
“Oh, apparently I’m either intimidating or hot enough to be a fuckboy”, you choked on your own saliva.  
“You’re what?”  
“Intimidating or hot, or both”, did he really say that with a straight face, not once but twice? You just burst out laughing, eyeing him up and down.  
“Sorry, where?”, laughter bending your body in half, you bumped your head against the desk. “Ouch”

**[July]**

School premises were swarmed with sweaty boys. Some of them were familiar, like Bokuto or Akaashi, who had been friends with Kuroo for quite a long time. You recognised Karasuno, also known as Country Bumpkins, due to a practice match 2 months prior. The rest? Well, you only knew they were parts of the Fukurodani group.  
There was a mock game going on, and you, being a diligent manager, observed every move of your teammates to give them performance feedback. Further into the game though, your eyes shifted more and more onto your best friend’s lifting shirt, every time he went for a block. Or spiked. Or served. And wow, his thigh muscles were really…  
“Okay people, time for a break!”, a shout somewhere near you brought you back to reality. You stood up and made your way to the door, to catch some fresh air, while you bumped into quite a firm body. Looking up revealed it was Kuroo. His smirk made you wonder if he noticed your stares. His wink convinced you he, in fact, did.  
“Y/N, your name should be Neon, cause daaaaaamn you’re a perfect 10”  
“So you must be Helium, cause I sure as hell want you on top of me on a table”, few people whistled. Oh shit. His reaction gave you an extra boost of confidence, because now it was painfully obvious that all the rumours about the man in front of you were pretty much it, rumours, since his ears could as well be beacons. You winked at him on your way back to the door, and he still stood there dumbfounded when you looked back after reaching it.

**[October]**

Something had changed. You couldn’t quite put a finger on what exactly, but it was different. Like a tiny heat wave whenever your hands brushed, and they brushed more often. Like an extra beat of your heart whenever you felt his touch on the small of your back. Like your eyes lingering on for a second longer, before dropping to each other’s lips. Like a blush tinting his ears when you smile at him. Or like the way his heart clenched, when your thick tears threatened to burn their way through his chest, because the world had been unfair to you once too many, while the only thing he could do was to hold you so tight and kiss the top of your head so gently.

**[November]**

Having to stay late at school really was a blessing, when it was just the two of you in an empty train compartment on your way home. Otherwise, you surely would be scolded or at least stared at, because the decibels of your laughters while fooling around were beyond socially acceptable limits. He was now chasing you, fingers threatening to tickle you once you’re caught… You started to turn just in time for your back to hit the wall, and you definitely didn’t expect him to be so close, with the way he hovered over you and his hand making a loud thud. Or maybe it was your heart.  
“Oh sorry, the train bumped”, there was something in his eyes that compelled you to look into them, even when he leaned on his forearm above your head. He was so close, you could almost feel his breath on your skin.  
“Are you sure it’s not you falling for me?”, a chuckle in your throat died instantly as you saw his eyes open wide in fear for a fraction of a second, before his usual cocky smirk curled his lips again. He booped your nose before leaning against the wall next to you. The rest of the way home was silent.

**[January]**

It was time for you to run to your own team’s match. There was no way to miss a game for a manager, even if it was just your presence serving as a support on court. Your eyes slipped down to your watch only for a moment, but it was enough for a disaster to occur. You felt your body clash with another.  
“I’m so-”  
“Watch where yer running, ya fucking idiot”, you really wanted to apologise, you really did. But obviously not anymore, not when the other person was shouting at you like that.  
“Excuse me?! And where the fuck did your eyes go, huh? And don’t you dare speak to me like that”, your finger digging relentlessly into this stranger’s chest, despite his posture being so much bigger than yours, rage boiling in your veins blocking successfully any feeling of intimidation.  
“Do ya have any idea who ya talkin’ to? Miya Atsumu of Inarizaki, ya pig”, he straightened up and lifted his chin, looking down at you with a half smirk. You, however, only raised a brow.  
“Ooohhhhh…”, you squint your eyes for a moment, tapping a finger on your slightly pouty lips. “Never heard of ya”, you gave him a wide smile as you continued your rushed steps towards another gym.  
“W-wait a sec!”, shit, you really didn’t have time for this, “I uhh, sorry? I thought ya were one of dem stalking fangals and uhh…”, it was clear he wasn’t used to apologising. “The way ya talked back at me was so freaking cool! Can I have yer number?”  
You were shocked that he dared asking you that after the insults he spouted. Even more so, when you found yourself tapping your digits into his phone. 

Nekoma won the match. Not that it was surprising, you always believed in the boys, and you had believed in their plan. But now that the game was over, you were heading to have a sneak peek at your Crow friends. You didn’t expect the situation to be so dire. From the scoreboard, your eyes moved to their opponents and… oh shit. Preparing to serve was HIM, none other than self-proclaimed “THE” Miya Atsumu. He noticed you too, surely, because he was grinning your way and oh my god was it a wink? Because it definitely looked like a wink.  
The whole match was a pain to watch. It had you hyped, it had you devastated, it had you crying and laughing uncontrollably. But when Oranges finally won, indescribable joy overwhelmed you, while you screamed and jumped around. Sudden hand on the small of your back startled you, emotion quickly replaced with surprise and confusion when you saw Kuroo attached to it. He hadn’t touched you in 2 months.  
“C’mon, time for us to go”, he pushed you gently towards the door while staring down the blonde setter behind your back. His gaze said he was taking up the challenge. 

In the evening, the whole team was gathered in front of the tv to watch repetitions, over and over again, and figure out a strategy. Honestly your focus only could last that long, mind already looking for distractions, when you heard a ding from your phone.  
[ _unknown_ ]: Ya know, could’ve been less happy about our loss. ‘M heartbroken now.  
[ _Y/N_ ]: That’s what you get for playing against my friends ;) who’s this, btw?  
[ _Miya_ ]: Whaddya mean ‘who’?! It’s Miya Atsumu here!  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Aaahhhhh… Never heard of him :D  
[ _Miya_ ]: We gotta change it then  
“Maaaaan, I wish we could play against Miyas”, Yamamoto’s voice dragged you back into the room.  
“Yeah, me too”, Kuroo hissed through clenched teeth. 

**[February]**

Recent weeks were crazy. Preparation for college entrance exams was consuming most of your time, along with your sanity. If only Kuroo was with you, he would surely tell you to take a short break, instead, your mind was spiraling into educational anxiety. _Am I doing enough? What if I fail? What if I forget something? What if…_ the soft sound of a notification brought you down to Earth. _Miya Atsumu sent you a friend request._ Ah, right. You were overworking yourself so much lately, that you almost stopped replying to his texts, still you were sure to receive at least one every 2-3 days. _Request accepted._ Just when you were about to re-focus on the textbook in front of you, another notification came. _Miya Atsumu liked your photo._ Amused, you click on it only to discover the picture was from… 4 years ago. Reaction disappeared, however, almost as quickly as it appeared. On the other side of the line Atsumu’s hands were shaking and sweating, his face red, as his brain was sent into an overdrive. _Oh no, oh no, ohnonono, what have I done, has she noticed, do I look desperate, what do I do now, whatdoIdo._ But you never said anything about it. 

[ _Miya_ ]: Ya need ta relax once in a while, ya know?  
[ _Miya_ ]: Stress ain’t bringing in results  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Wow, so you can say something wise :0  
[ _Miya_ ]: HA. HA. HA.  
[ _Miya_ ]: Now please wouldya get me? I dunno Tokyo too much.  
10 minutes later you were scanning the crowd on the train station in search of a familiar blonde. It wasn’t too hard to find him, but unexpectedly… he had company. Of 2 other guys, including one looking exactly like him, except for a different hair colour. They were introduced to you as ‘Samu (apparently Atsumu was too nervous to go alone) and Suna (he would never miss a spectacle like this).  
“So where do you need to get to?”, Suna looked at his friend with amusement, and you could swear you heard his twin whisper “she doesn’t know?”. Suddenly you had a phone screen right in front of your eyes, pictures of your favourite cafe on display. _How did he_ ….  
“I wanna take a certain gal here”, Atsumu tapped on the screen, his eyes focused intensely on yours. As soon as you shifted your gaze from his mobile to his face though, he looked away.  
“Let’s go then, I guess” 

Having your favourite hot chocolate in your hands would have been relaxing, if not for the deafening silence and weird smirks between two extras.  
“Soooooo, care to explain what you’re doing here?”  
“Sightseeing?”, blonde sitting opposite of you looks quite adorable with the pink tint, hand on the nape of his neck. Wait, adorable?  
“Yeah, Y/N here being the sight, OUCH”, Suna jumped in his seat, definitely kicked by Atsumu. Maybe he was right, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a breather from books and notes.  


On the other side of the window, Kuroo was clenching his fists, as he watched you laugh, not really sure of the reason behind his anger.

**[April]**

_Being late on the very first day is a bad omen_ , you cursed as you ran through the campus. It was NOT your fault that it was so needlessly big. It also wasn’t your fault that you spent way too much time searching for motivation to attend this class, which was clearly added to the program to harass students. It was bound to be the most boring subject, you just felt it in your bones. You opened the door to the lecture hall as quietly as you could, and then tiptoed to the nearest free seat, eyes trained on the lecturer (you thanked gods she was turned back to the room). Luck was on your side, she hasn’t noticed.  
“Whatcha doin’ here, babe?”, a sudden whisper and lips barely brushing your ears made you jump in your chair. You almost screamed, but the man’s reflexes were almost inhuman, as he covered your mouth with his hand. Truthfully speaking, it might have been better to prevent your knee from bumping against the desk, because now you had all the unwanted attention. And a hurting knee.  
“K-Kuroo?!”, you whisper-shout back at him. “I knew we enrolled in the same university, but same class?”  
“I think this might be the only one, since it’s mandatory for everyone”  
You thought this course might actually be your favourite.

Obviously he noticed it. It was impossible not to, since the pisshead was a new follower on almost ALL of your social media. Not just a follower, no. He was commenting on nearly each photo, and reacting to every. Single. One. At first Kuroo was just mildly annoyed. Then angry. And then he could feel his blood boil whenever he saw his name under your post. He wasn’t going to tell you though how he checked every hour or so if you had replied. That day, when you both sat in your room, working on some early assignment (two heads are better than one), your phone was blowing up. Tetsurou knew who it was, he saw the bubbles popping up on your screen. You didn’t pay attention to them, much to his relief.  


On the other hand, Atsumu was going crazy.  
“Samuuuuuu, she ain’t replying!”  
“Samuuuuuu, ya think she’s on a date?”  
“Samuuuuuu, did I annoy her too much?”  
“Samuuuu….”  
“Shut up, Tsumu”  


“Y/N? Smile for the photo”, he laughed when your head snapped towards his raised hand, and your eyes opened wide. Kuroo pushed the shutter button exactly when you smacked his arm.  
“What the hell’s wrong with you?!”, notes and the search engine slowly reclaimed your main focus, partly because you wanted to hide a blush blooming on your cheeks.  
“Just wanted to commemorate our first study session in our university life!”, he mused as he entered _First assignment with the best girl <3 - @Y/N_ in caption and pressed <upload>. _Let’s see if you react to this one, asshole._  


He didn’t.

**[May]**

[ _Y/N_ ]: Are you okay? You’ve been awfully silent lately.  
[ _Miya_ ]: ‘M ok! Didn’t want to bother ya.  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Huh?  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Why the sudden change?  
[ _Miya_ ]: Idk, maybe I shouldn’t text “best girl <3”  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Atsumu… You’re an idiot  
[ _Miya_ ]: Am not!  
He was. He realised this few days later, right before hopping on a train to Tokyo. Or rather… his brother made him realise this.  
“Huuuuuuuh?! Whaddya mean I like her?! I mean, I do, she’s cool, but whaaaat?!”  
“Tsumu… Yer about’a get on a train ta see her!”  
“So?”  
“Yer an idiot”  
“Hey! That’s what she said too!”  
Looking back at it, that might have been true. Maybe. After all, he was on his way to a city 500 km away, just to see… _a friend_. Would he do that for just a friend? 

He found you outside, and he swore it was the prettiest scene he had ever seen. Gentle breeze blew your hair, as you basked in the sunshine. With your floral dress you reminded him of a flower praising the sun. In that very moment he regretted he hadn’t bought you anything, not even some flowers. Not that they would compare to you. He watched you turn to him in slow motion, as if he was in a movie, and you were about to jump into his arms. You just smiled instead, but its brightness could rival the orb up in the sky. At that moment, he knew he was gone. 

“So ya say… there’s anime about volleyball?”  
“Yes! And it’s so good! Seems pretty accurate too!”  
“Ya hafta show me! That’s so cool!”, he reminded you of a kid, with his eyes shining like glitter, and a smile covering at least half of his face. 

He had exactly the same expression, when he suddenly stopped walking and you bumped into him, ice cream spreading nicely on your nose as he was taking a selfie of both of you. And then again at the train station, when he was worried his arms might have lingered a tad too long around your waist, but you didn’t pull back.  
Later, a screech could be heard in your room as that photo appeared on your timeline. With your name attached to it. _In yer face, rooster bastard_ , Atsumu thought as he had clicked the <upload> button.

Kuroo only scoffed, _original much. But if that’s how he wants to play…_

**[July]**

Lunch break was your favourite part of the day not just because it was, well, a break, and not only because of lunch. It was the time spent on talking, goofing around and stealing each other’s food, together with Tetsurou. That day, however, exhaustion took over and you couldn’t do much more than just lay your head on the cantine table, your hair a messy veil.  
“I can’t wait for summer break to come, I want it to come already! My brain is so tired”  
“Hang in there! It’s just 2 weeks of exams, and then we’re free!”  
“Why are you doing this to me, Kuroooooo”  
“I’ve always been a nice person”  
His hand was soft as he gently uncovered your face, strand by strand.  
“Wanna go somewhere and relax a little before all hell breaks loose?”  
Soft hum was the only thing leaving your lips as you melted into his touch.

The sun was merciless, as if its sole purpose was to burn the Earth to ashes. The fact that you were ankles deep in a stream and shielded by dense leaves didn’t help at all. Undeniably though it was soothing for the soul.  
“Okay, let’s move on”, Kuroo said, despite wanting to watch you forever. There was something about this relaxed expression that strung the cords of his heart. Yes, you looked happy. It took you too short a while to have shoes on and be ready to walk again.  
Summer breeze felt wonderful as you climbed up a rocky hill, scorching heat finally letting up a little. Temptation to just stand there with eyes closed and arms open wide almost too strong. Still, you let yourself submerge in it enough, not to notice a slippery boulder. You were preparing yourself for the impact, but instead, you felt a pull on your wrist and then a firm chest in front and a strong arm around your waist.  
“Please be more careful”, a whisper rather felt than heard, barely louder than a breath. This and his scent intoxicated you. “Let’s go?”

The view was magnificent. Just behind the hill, there was a lake, as clear as glass. Its naturally azure colour was tinted with golden afternoon light and rosy flowers covering the trees growing around the coastline. Some of the petals were floating on the surface, between the sun kissed shimmers. It was truly breathtaking, both of you wished you could stay in that moment. Neither of you noticed, none of you had let go of each other’s hand.

[ _Y/N_ ]: Random thought.  
[ _Y/N_ ]: What if I were a werewolf?  
[ _Miya_ ]: …  
[ _Miya_ ]: Are ya? oO  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Hmm? Would it be a problem if I was?  
[ _Miya_ ]: I… ‘m allergic to dogs… :(  
[ _Miya_ ]: I swear I’ll get meds!  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Wow, such a sacrifice! You would do that for me?  
[ _Miya_ ]: I would even hunt squirrels for ya!  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Squirrels?  
[ _Miya_ ]: Or whatever werewolves eat  
[ _Y/N_ ]: Wow, I’m speechless  
“Samuuuuuuuuu, she sent me a heart! A HEART!”, the fluttering in his chest was almost unbearable.  
“Shut yet mouth, ya simp! It’s 1 am!”  
He wasn’t a simp, of course not. Sure, he did watch whatever you recommended to him, and listened to whatever song you said you loved. He did research on things you had said were interesting, and rushed to his phone whenever it announced a new message. But being a simp? Him? Never. 

**[August]**

If this wasn’t heaven, you didn’t know what would be. Warm sand under your back, cool water coming in waves to wash the heat off of your skin, and the sun watching you from the clearest sky. You heard a click somewhere behind your head, and opened your eyes to see your relative, showing proudly their creation.  
“You just looked so blissful, Y/N. Couldn’t help it”. You couldn’t blame them. You didn’t remember feeling this much at peace either.  
“Send it to me, please!” 

Tucked gently in your covers, you were swiping through your gallery, admiring the pictures you and your relative had taken. After another round you finally decided which ones you wanted to share with the world, a mixture of landscapes, sunsets and portraits. As soon as you were informed about the post being up, you silenced your phone and closed your eyes ready to sleep…  
This might have been one of the best decisions you had made recently. You had never seen that many alerts on any of your content. Majority of these were from Atsumu, who obviously made sure none of your uploadings went unnoticed, which spread a warmth in your chest. What really caught your attention though, was how many times one particular picture was mentioned. Yes, the one on the beach. It was almost scary.  
{ _Kuroo_ }: Babe, you shouldn’t expose yourself like that, there are thirsty bois around.  
{ _Atsumu_ }: Who tf are ya callin’ thirsty?!  
{ _Kuroo_ }: Never said I was talking about you, but I guess I found one  
{ _Atsumu_ }: Listen here ya smug ass’ole, ya think yer funny?  
Suna only sent a gif of popcorn eating  
{ _Osamu_ }: Okay Y/N, as much as I find this exhilarating…just choose already, spare those two poor souls!  
Suna sent another gif, this time a very disappointed one. 

_Choose? Wtf does that mean?_ And then it hit you. Kuroo suddenly getting touchy again after distancing himself from you. His sudden clinginess whenever Atsumu interacted, phone in plain sight. Miya’s constant attention. His willingness to travel and never asking for anything in return. His eagerness to learn about anything you liked. Had you really been so oblivious for this whole time? Well, it could wait until you were back home. 

Memories flooded your mind as you were typing the message, your heartbeat rate over the roof, your hands shaky, but you knew you needed to do this. For your sake. For his sake. One last glance over the text “ _I think it’s time for us to talk…_ ” before you press <send>


	2. Epilogue: Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you choose to confess to Kuroo.

He didn’t push you into telling him why you called him out there, instead, just stood and waited, worry and nervousness evident in his eyes. You wished for him to ask, to rush you, to free himself from the suffering, because honestly, your confidence was fleeting away with each passing second.  
“Kuroo… I… I need… I need to tell you something”  
It was now or never. It’s okay, it’s safe, you thought when you looked in his eyes. He was a close friend, one that you trusted with your life, he would never hurt you. Right? You took a deep breath.  
“I… I’m in love with you. Have… been, for a while”, suddenly his gaze, which you felt rather than saw, was unbearable. Your cheeks were burning, body tensed, mind spiraled. Until you felt him grasp your pinky, and then another finger, and another, and soon all your fingers entangled.  
“The truth is… I’m in love with you, too”  
You both laughed when your noses bumped, as he leant in to kiss you.


	3. Epilogue: Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you choose to confess to Atsumu.

He caught the first Saturday morning train he could, not knowing if he was more hopeful or more terrified. Your message scared him, his whole life flashing before his eyes, trying to find that one moment he could have fucked up. But there was none.  
Atsumu rushed through the busy passage to where you were supposed to meet. Faster, faster, not enough, he cursed his legs, people wandering around, the whole world. No matter how fast he tried to run to you, it still wasn’t enough.  
“I… I am… here…”, he panted upon finally seeing you. “Lessgo?”  
“You sure you don’t want to rest a bit?”, but he only shook his head, still bent in half, hands on his knees.

“So, uh, Tsumu, I-”  
“Wait, wait, wait, before ya say anythin’… Can I go first?”, you nodded. “Y/N, I, Miya Atsumu” he stood right in front of you, hand on his chest “am in… love… with ya”, he almost whispered last words. New wave of pure adoration flowed through your body, how was it possible that someone as flamboyant as Miya Atsumu, THE Miya Atsumu, was so adorable.  
“I’m in love with you, too, Tsumu!”, you squeezed him tight and giggled when he lifted you and was spinning around with you in his arms. Until he bumped into someone.  
“Oops, I’m sorry!”


	4. Epilogue: both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you choose them both.

The boys were glowering at each other, and if you were to be honest… they reminded you of mad dogs ready to bite.  
“Why the hell is he here?”, blonde was the first to talk. Not really surprising.  
“No, why are YOU here, no one invited you”, Kuroo barked back.  
“Okay, wait”, now that you had their attention, were you really capable of saying that out loud? “I invited him. I invited both of you. I… I have fallen in love. With both of you. I want both of you”  
Confusion crept up on their faces, quickly taken over by disappointment and rage.  
“Is this what I came here for?! Ta hear ya say I ain’t yer choice?!”, you had never seen him so angry.  
“But I… you are-”  
“Cut yer bullshit. I’m outta here”, Atsumu clenched his fists as he looked at you in disgust and stormed out. Kuroo though… Kuroo didn’t say anything. He just shook his head in disapproval and left.

“What the fuck did I expect”, you sob harshly, bumping your fists against the wall of your room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come back on Sunday for more! 3 different routes in short epilogues!


End file.
